


Silent Night

by divine529



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really late tag for "Goop on the Girl".</p><p>Originally on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't been around in a while I've been so busy! Anyway I'm having a bit of trouble with Parker's Plan at the moment so that might not be back up for a while…For now I've written 2 new stories one is a really late tag for Goop on the Girl. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Everyone at the dinner table including Brennan and Daisy closed their eyes in a moment of silence. Booth being Booth closed his eyes for a second then opened them and literally stared at Brennan. He didn't think he'd be caught until Brennan spoke.

"Booth why are you staring at me?"

Booth saw an opening because her eyes were still closed and replied  
"I'm not staring at you Bones" all the while closing his eyes again. He got a lot of knowing looks around the table but just left it for the moment.

"Ok" Brennan replied but deep inside she knew he was lying, she decided to ask him about it later.

After another hour passed with all the guests, everyone had left except for Booth.

"Booth I wanted to thank you for coming…it really meant a lot that you were here. I don't know if I could've done it without you."

"Sure Bones, and I do believe you could've done it without me, but you're welcome" he was smiling broadly and Brennan returned the smile gratefully.

"Well Bones I should probably get going. I don't want to intrude more."

"You're not intruding, but if you must go then you can."

Booth could hear the tone of resentment in her voice and caringly said  
"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Booth. I'm not a child."

"I know" he sighed and Brenna looked at him curiously.

They were both silent for a minute when Booth started to go.

"Booth wait." Brennan pleaded

"What" Booth replied a little angrier than he intended, if he intended it at all. Hopefully Brennan didn't hear it.

Unfortunately she did hear it and got a look of hurt in her eyes, but as soon as it was there it left but Booth didn't miss it.

Before he could say anything though she said  
"I forgot to give you your Christmas gift."

Booth immediately regretted somewhat yelling at her and softened "I didn't give you mine either but you didn't have to get me anything…"

"Yes I did Booth! I know how important this holiday is to you and you're important to me so…" there was a lot of awkwardness in the air but she recovered quickly by saying "do you want to exchange now?"

"Sure but mine's in the car so I'll be right back."

"Ok" the flash of fear returned but only for a second and he saw it yet again and said "I promise I'll be right back"

"Ok" she said brightening right away. She believed him.

While he was going to his car Brennan went to retrieve her gift from the closet. Since that didn't take very long, she went into her family room and sat by the tree looking at all the lights and ornaments, reminiscing her childhood memories.

Brennan was so caught up in her reverie that she didn't hear Booth return until his footsteps were heard.

"Bones I'm back"

"I'm in here Booth"

He came in and saw here sitting on the couch staring at the tree.

"Bones?"

"Yeah Booth?"

"I have your gift"

"Oh ok and here's yours"

They exchanged gifts but neither opened them.

"Why haven't you opened yours yet Bones?"

"I wanted you to go first"

"Oh ok"

Booth ripped off the paper like a little kid on Christmas morning and when he was finished he opened the box with care.

Before he could see what was inside Brennan burst into laughter and Booth asks  
"Why are you laughing?"

"I find it rather amusing to see you unwrap presents…rip off the paper quickly and open a box carefully."

Booth found that amusing too now that he thought about it.

"You're right Bones that is funny. Can I finish opening my gift now?"

"Of course!"

He lifted the lid off the small box and looked in and he was shocked! She gave him a special St. Nicholas Medal.

"Bones this is beautiful, I love it!"

Brennan looked uncertain, but happy nonetheless. Then after Booth reassured her she beamed and blushed a bit.

"Good I'm glad"

"Good now it's your turn"

Booth handed her the gift: a small box. She unwrapped it carefully and the box as well. When she lifted the lid she was shocked too. She got a beautiful dolphin necklace…there were two dolphins circling each other and in the middle was a diamond. She gasped when she realized what this meant and how much Booth had spent on her.

She looked up at Booth and said  
"This is so beautiful and I've never received a gift like this before. I have to ask you though why did you spend so much on me?"

"There are many reasons I got you that gift, but there is one that stands out in my mind… 'ok here goes nothing Seel' you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because just then a pair of lips crashed onto his and almost as soon as they'd come they left again.

"Thank you Booth. I think you're a very attractive man as well. I guess you were right about everything: love and spending Christmas with the ones you love…  
Booth kissed her again, so glad that he could finally shut her up.

"Bones just say you love me and move on. By the way I never did finish my sentence…"

"Finish" she said with a grin

"…I love you."

They kissed again

"I love you too."

They spent the night in each other's arms talking about everything from dreams, to the future and just about their lives.  
They didn't make love that night hoping that their first time would be special.

All of this started with two simple words: silent night. That is exactly what it was that cold Christmas Eve night…a Silent Night…

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: What did you guys think? Too sappy? Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway…my next one should be up later today so keep looking! Please review they really make my day! :D


End file.
